The Valkyrie Star: Book 3  Body and Spirit
by jgames
Summary: Our heroes discover a secret underground facility near Burbank and attempt to rescue Rita, who has been captured by a human named Dr. Ragnarok. The truth is revealed about Ace's mysterious powers. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1  Rita's Disappearance

**Animaniacs and the Valkyrie Star**

**Book Three – Body and Spirit**

_I do not own the Animaniacs or its characters therein. Any and all of the events that have taken place in this series is strictly fictional. The Animaniacs and its characters and rights are owned by Warner Brothers Production Studios._

**Chapter 1**** – Rita's Disappearance**

Hey all, it's Rita again. Even though I've been shoved into a bag for now and carried away to who-knows-where, I guess I can still narrate.

Ace and Runt opened up the opening to our "magic space" home and went out to get some fresh air. They both exited and turned to the right and ran quickly to the nearest sewer opening. Luckily the nearest opening was only a good 10 minutes away from the magic space opening. They looked out of the large sewer pipe and found a kind of meadow area that they could freely play in. They frolicked and played and jumped around, Ace even found some dandelion puffs that he could barrel through and scatter around. Runt just ran around smelling all of the new things with childlike interest and fascination. They did, however, make sure that they stayed within sight of their sewer opening. They played for over 2 hours before Ace thought to himself, "I wonder where mom is?" (For those of you who just got on board, read 'The Valkyrie Star: Books 1 and 2'.) After another ten minutes, he began to really worry. "Hey dad, I think we should go and check on mom. I have a bad feeling that something is wrong." He finally said to Runt. Runt stopped and looked at Ace. "I think your right, yah definitely, definitely right." Runt responded to Ace. Apparently Runt had the same feeling in his gut and knew that they needed to come back.

When they got back to the magic space they could see some of the furniture sliding back into place and even repairing itself. Runt, obviously, didn't quite understand that there was something wrong. Ace, however, began frantically looking around all three floors for me. "Mom? Mom, where are you?" he called as he looked for me everywhere he could. When he got to the sleeping quarters, he immediately noticed that all of the brown leather-bound books that **used** to be on the bottom shelf of the book case were missing. "Something is definitely wrong." He said to himself and hurried downstairs to tell Runt of his findings. "I can't find her anywhere, and mom's books are missing as well." He said in a near panic. Runt was beginning to worry even more as well. There didn't even seem to be a single clue as to where I could have gone, and if there was, it was probably erased by now due to the space's auto-cleaning spell.

Some time passed before they heard the muffled voices of two human men outside the opening to the magic space. "How did this thing open last time?" one of them said to the other. "Dunno, it just did." the other one responded. The voices were eerily similar in tone, but still had obvious differences in there delivery. Ace had realized that these might be the men who had taken me away and needed to find a way to get them to reveal "where". "Dad, I need your help." Ace said to Runt. After Ace's strategy meeting, Ace then pressed his paw on the wall and again, the bricks began to slide and shift until the opening was wide enough for a full-sized human to walk through. The two men that stood outside, were startled and flabbergasted that the opening simply opened by itself. They carefully looked inside and saw nothing. "How does this thing work?" they asked themselves. Then, all of a sudden, Runt comes barreling through the opening, barking and snarling. He jumped onto one of the men knocking him down onto his back and into the sewage water. Then he quickly bounded off of the man and sprinted directly back into the magic space. The opening quickly closed behind Runt sealing both men outside. Then Runt opened the doorway and this time, Ace sprang out and began scratching the other man in the face. The man struggled to get Ace off of his face and began to step back from the surprise attack. Apparently, he took one step too many and toppled, butt-first, into the sewage water. At that moment, Ace sprang off of the man's now-scratched-up face and bolted back into the magic space and the opening once again sealed itself.

The two men had gotten frustrated by now, so they rose to their feet and made their way back to the magic space opening. Just as the one of the men was about to attempt to break the brick wall with his fist, Ace pressed his paw against the wall and re-opened the passageway, and the man nearly fell into the magic space. Dumbfounded and confused, both men then noticed Ace sprinting away from the opening, and making his way down stairs to the bathing area. Both of the men then instinctively chased Ace into the magic space and, to their dismay, the opening quickly closed behind them. One of the men decided to stay and figure out how the space opens up while the man whom Ace had scratched up, decided to chase after him. The man ran down the stairs and tried to locate the blue kitten, unfortunately Ace had all but vanished from sight. Upstairs, the man who stayed behind was surfing his hands along the wall for any kind of switch or mechanism, until he heard the low growl of a dog behind him. Just as the man turned to look at his threat, Runt lunged at the man as fast as he could, slamming his head into the man's chest, the man reeled back and cracked his skull against the hard brick wall, knocking himself unconscious. As for the other man, he heard the commotion upstairs and bolted to assist his partner. Reaching under his suit coat, he pulled out a handgun and aimed it at Runt, but before he could fire it, Ace had sprung out of nowhere, and clawed at the man's hand. The man quickly pulled his hand back from the pain and loosened his grip enough for Ace to snatch the gun from him and run off. The man, in a state of fury now, was about to chase after Ace again when he noticed Runt charging in at him. Runt's head collided with the man's stomach and the man was flung backward and crashed near the living area couch, unconscious.

Runt shook off the dizziness and located Ace, who had already pulled one of the men's ear pieces from his ear and was intently listening. "Subject captured at oh ten hours has been taken to the base south of Burbank, California. Subject is a grey female cat radiating the same energy described by Doctor Ragnarok." The voice on the other end was saying. "We are looking for two more subjects apparently a large dog and a smaller blue cat with a star mark on its forehead. Orders are to capture them alive. Do you copy?" A short period of silence then the voice on the other end repeated, "Do you copy?" Ace simply located the device on the man's wrist, which he remembered from seeing in the spy movie he and Runt were watching while I read those books, and hissed into it. Then he and Runt worked to throw the unconscious men back into the sewer water. After that, they made their way south, to find this "base".


	2. Chapter 2  Clock

**Chapter 2**** – Clock**

When I awoke from my unconsciousness, I found myself in a strange room with several humans wearing long, white lab coats. All of them inspecting and reading the Sage's Journals thoroughly. I was trapped in a cylindrical glass tube that was well ventilated and located on a strange counter top. Still groggy, I took a look at my surroundings. The room was large and white, within it were various instruments most of which I had no idea were for. The only devices I could identify were various computers and printing apparatuses. One of the female humans noticed me stirring and silently made her way to me and began to speak in a sweet, soft voice, "Sorry about this little one, I hope that one day you can forgive us for all of this." She looked like she was saddened by everything they have done. Suddenly a man's voice came from behind her saying, "Don't be sorry, Doctor Mira Lambeous. If these abominations have the gall to illegally set foot on our planet's soil, then we have nothing to be sorry for." The man stated.

"Doctor Ragnarok, you would feel the same way even they **could** legally live on our planet." The female retorted back. The man just smiled at her and said to the rest of her comrades, "Have you discovered anything about these aliens' source of power?" Another man within the group responded, "No sir, nothing yet but we have discovered that there are a select few of these aliens that are born with a higher potential than the rest. They call him, or her, 'The Sage'."

After my grogginess lifted, I was able to see more details of the humans. The female that was kind to me, had blondish-brown hair that extended down to the crown of her buttocks and, in human terms, stood at about 5 feet and 7 inches. Her face was beautiful (for a human). And she looked slender and trim. She had fair, white skin that beheld a slight tan, and it wasn't until she looked at me again to soundlessly apologize again that I noticed that she had hazel-green eyes.

The man known as Doctor Ragnarok, however, was kind of rugged. His skin was pale white and his face and hair was unkempt, his hair was a flaming-red, as were his bushy eyebrows, he also had dark gray eyes. However, he still did look like he could hold his own in a human fight, being of what humans call a medium build and standing at 5 feet 6 inches. While the female known as Mira had a gentle expression on her face even when she was frustrated and angry, Dr. Ragnarok always wore a sinister expression that said he was out to destroy all things he couldn't quite understand, angry and almost evil.

Listening to Dr. Ragnarok go on his rants was like hearing an insane country leader bent on genocide give his speeches in perfect human English, he would go on and on about how the earth was being invaded by dangerous aliens, and how the only way to eliminate them is to become as powerful as them. The other humans seemed to be somewhat distraught about some of the things that came out of his mouth, but if they said anything, he would simply go on another rant. It was hours before Dr. Ragnarok even remotely decided to leave the room. And when he did, I decided to try my luck at using my claws to cut the glass tube. However, there was no luck, the tube apparently was scratch resistant and I was just dulling the tips. A few more hours later, and the rest of the humans left the room yawning and stretching. I noticed a clock on the wall near the entrance and really wished that I had learned to tell human time. "Oh well, at least I have something to keep me from going insane." I thought to myself.

Then I began to watch the clock and noticed that the ring of numbers went around with the number 1 slightly to the right of the number 12 with 4 hash marks in between each number. The thin red stick moved regularly and pointed to each hash mark and even regularly pointed to each of the numbers during its round cycle. Counting the number of hash marks the stick pointed at on a complete trip, totaled 60 hash marks, including the larger hash marks near the numbers. Then I noticed two black sticks, one longer than the other. The longer stick would move every time the thin, red stick passed the hash mark with the number 12 below it. Seeing the pattern, I thought to myself, "I'm guessing the short black stick moves when the long black stick reaches the number 12, and if I remember correctly, human time works with seconds, minutes and hours. But there are only 24 hours in a day." Noticing that the clock divides the day in half, I finally figured out how to read these human clocks. "The long black stick displayed the minutes in the hour, and the short black stick displayed the hour of the day either in the light time or the dark time. And the thin red stick was probably the seconds. So if the long black stick pointed at the third hash mark in between the 6 and the 7 then the minutes were 33 in that particular hour. The short hand pointing in between the numbers 9 and 10 probably meant that the hour was 9." I thought to myself. "Since the day is in the dark hours, humans would say that it's 9:33 dark...or was it 'pm'?" I thought to myself which one it was for a while until I heard a small sliding noise and light footsteps heading toward me. Before it reached me, however, it turned toward where the other humans left the Sage's Journals, and I began to recognize the silhouette of the human sneaking around, it was Mira. She picked up one of the Sage's Journals and walked over to me, sat down next to me and began to read the journal to me.

"I don't know where I came from, or who I was. All I remember before was helping some fuzzy figures in need and waking up later. The first thing I saw I had assumed was one of my parents, since the figure was a female, she probably is my mother. Soon I learned that her name was Rita and my father was big, strong and named Runt. 'Are you alright there, Ace?' mom had said to me. Ace, was that my name?" Mira was reading to me Ace's journal. I couldn't figure out how Ace was able to write a journal when he has yet to even pick up a pen, until Mira turned to a page that was being written as she read. "My father and I came back to the home that we had found to go and look for mom. When we found that she wasn't there, we began to search for her, but there was no trace of her. I discovered that mom's new favorite books were even missing, and knew that something was terribly wrong. Soon, we could hear the feint voices of humans outside our home. And I knew we could have our opportunity to find out what happened to my mom."

"What is going on?" I thought to myself. "Is ace coming to rescue me or something?" knowing that I couldn't live with myself if Ace or Runt got seriously hurt, I began to repeatedly meow and scratch at the glass tube to get Mira's attention. "Huh? What is it kitty?" she said to me when she noticed my acting up. All I had to do was look as the book for a while and she immediately understood what I was making a fuss at. "Do you know who this 'Ace' guy is?" she asked. I just nodded. She looked back at the book and it seemed as if something clicked on. "You must be Rita." She gasped. I meowed and jumped up onto the glass, pressing my front paws against it, it looked like I was standing on my two back paws. Mira looked around for a little bit, stood up from her chair and turned to one of the computers near my little container. She typed on it for a short while and suddenly my prison shook slightly and I heard a small clicking noise and Mira came back and simply lifted the glass off of its base. I was free to escape this place, but I was not about to leave the Sage's Journals behind. I jumped down and ran to the journals. Mira got the hint, but was confused as to why they were important.

"You aren't going to leave without those are you?" she said to me. I just shook my head to signify that I wasn't. "Why are these books so important?" she asked. There wasn't much else I could do. I didn't want to startle her by attempting to speak to her (my words probably would sound like meows to her anyway), so I just stared at her. "Oh, fine!" she said after a while. She gathered up the books and headed to the door.


	3. Chapter 3  Indestructible

**Chapter 3**** – Indestructible**

"And what do you think you are doing, Mira?" that dark voice came from the door as Mira was turning around. Mira gasped when she found out who the voice's owner was. "Dr. Ragnarok!" she nervously said. She wasn't nervous about seeing Dr. Ragnarok in front of her, she actually was nervous about what she saw in his right hand. He had what humans call a 6-shooter with the barrel pointed at her. "Were you thinking about releasing that dangerous creature back upon our world?" he finally asked her after what seemed to be a long silence. Mira stopped worrying about the gun and lowered her eyebrows in annoyance and slight anger. She was beautiful even when angry. "She isn't dangerous. She is a living creature. What exactly gives you the right to decide her fate anyway? Your 'Genesis Project' was shut down months ago, and yet here we are still 'hunting' aliens. Just wait until..." she was cut off by Ragnarok. "The 'Genesis Project' **will** proceed on schedule. And, this creature was a dangerous creation. Anything that doesn't belong on this planet **should not exist**!" And with that, the gun he was holding went off. As if in slow motion, the bullet traveled toward Mira's heart and Mira, instinctively flinching from the loud "bang", moved Ace's journal in the bullet's path. Rather than piercing the cover and burying itself in the pages, the bullet ricochets off of the book and continued to ricochet around the room and finally struck Dr. Ragnarok in his right shoulder. Wincing in pain, Ragnarok's knees buckled and he went sprawling to the floor.

Mira and I took this opportunity to run rather than sit and try to figure out what just happened. We took off out of the room just as Ragnarok reached for a communication device placed on his belt, underneath his lab coat, behind his back. I don't know what he said into it, but I figured he probably was warning security about our escape. We ran down hallways, up staircases, hid in vacant rooms, and mostly Mira bounced bullets off of the books. Many of the guards fell from their own shots, and sometimes Mira would even throw one of the thick journals at a guard, most of the time striking him/her in the head and knocking him/her out cold. We ran for what seemed like hours until Mira said, "We're here!" Watching her expression, I knew she meant the exit.

Just as we exited the strange building, a shower of bullets came down upon us. Mira was struck three times and her crimson blood shot out and stained her white coat, once in the left shoulder, once in the right hip and once in the right leg. She dropped Ace's journal and I caught it as another shower of bullets rained down on us. Mira rolled away as well as she could but two more bullets struck her in the back of her right leg and her left kidney. The rain of death continued on and on and all I could do was keep the book in front of me to avoid being turned into Swiss cheese. Now in a state of complete panic, I looked back at poor Mira who seemed to have her own problems. Bleeding from five gunshot wounds, she tore her coat apart to use the pieces as tunicates. After she did the best she could, she leaned back against the nearest wall of her supposed "safe haven" and began to breathe heavily and shallowly from her pain. I could slightly make out tears in her eyes and knew then that I needed to help her. However, it was easier said than done.

The barrage of brass kept coming down upon us. Mira had dropped all of the books and they were scattered around the area. I figured that it was only a matter of time before the other guards, came through the entrance and killed us both. Suddenly, I could hear the sound of something speeding toward us. It wasn't an engine noise or anything, it just sounded like lightning. I looked in the direction of the sound after eliminating the echoes, and I noticed a small ball of blue light speeding toward us. Immediately I recognized that light, "Ace!" I thought to myself happily. When he got closer, I noticed something different about him. The star on his forehead was glowing brightly, as well as his eyes. And he was **flying** toward us at high speeds, surrounded by a ball of light. "This must be his "sage powers". I guessed to myself. When he got close enough, the spray of bullets halted. Ace zoomed by me and stopped over the center of the facility, I quickly gathered the journals over next to Mira and stood by her side, she looked very week, but still made an effort to look at me and smile before she feinted. I couldn't see Ace anymore, because of Mira's shelter from the bullets had an overhang. But, I could hear his voice loud and clear again say "Tes Macrinomb" and I was engulfed in a pillar of light once again. I made sure to place my paw on Mira just in case there was a chance I could have taken her with me. And, guess what, it worked. The pillar of light expanded and engulfed both of us and the journals, the scenery changed and we were a safe distance away from the facility and instead of a steel wall, Mira was leaning against a tree. (How lucky was that?) Suddenly, as if in my head, I heard Ace say, "Mescof Desvor!" And witnessed as ball of light that surrounded his body quickly expanded and incinerated everything it touched, save for Ace himself. When it was done, the ball of light had expanded several tens-of-yards beyond the facility's fence line. Then it began to shrink as fast as it expanded and only then could you see the devastation left behind. In place of the facility, lie a massive crater shaped like a bowl. All I could do was stare in awe at the raw power, and destructive force Ace had just unleashed.


	4. Chapter 4  Home, Sweet Home

**Chapter 4**** – Home, Sweet Home**

After the whole ordeal, Ace slowly floated down from the sky and landed softly on the ground. I wanted to go and snatch him up, but I was also worried about Mira when suddenly, from beyond the blast zone, Dr. Ragnarok, dashed in toward Ace as fast as he could, snatched him up, and began to run off with him. Before I could even move, Runt raced in after Ragnarok and tackled him to the ground. Ragnarok, tumbling flat on his face, dropped Ace, there was somewhat of a struggle between Ragnarok and Runt until Ragnarok kicked Runt off of himself, quickly pulled out some sort of syringe needle, grabbed Ace again, quickly drew blood from him and dashed off. Runt tackled Ragnarok again and he again dropped Ace. This time, when Ragnarok kicked Runt off of himself, rather than making another attempt at kidnapping Ace, he simply ran off into the distance, but not before having the back of his coat ripped off by Runt, who grabbed it with his mouth and began tugging away. Ragnarok slipped into a nearby forest and virtually disappeared from our sight. Runt tried to follow his sent but it ended suddenly and he couldn't follow it anywhere else.

After Runt had given up on finding the insane scientist, he went back and picked Ace up by the scruff on the back of his neck and brought him back to the area Mira and I were at. After placing the sleeping Ace gently on the ground, Runt asked me, "Who is your friend Rita?" Still worried for her life I said, "Her name is Mira, and she helped me escape." Runt inspected her a little and replied with a frown, "She doesn't look too good. Definitely, definitely not good." I didn't know whether to congratulate Runt on his first major deduction or to cry because there wasn't anything I could do to help the very human who saved my life. Only when I could hear three voices off in the distance did my spirits finally lift.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot apparently went looking for us when they spotted Ace and Runt leaving to come rescue me, so they weren't far behind. They caught up to us panting heavily, and trying to catch their breath. Moments later they accessed the situation and I had to ask them to help us. Wakko pulled out his gag-bag, and then the three of them jumped right in and sprang out wearing doctor's uniforms complete with that round mirror-thing that goes around their heads, and a stretcher. They carefully moved Mira onto the stretcher, and then Dot began tossing the Sage's Journals into the gag-bag while Yakko and Wakko lifted her up, and gracefully rushed her to Burbank.

Back in the Burbank Hospital, Mira was rushed into the Emergency Room and the Warners were thanked for bringing her in, both by the nurses and by me. It took several hours before we got word from the surgeon, who spoke to the Warners. "Your friend lost a lot of blood, so we'll have to make a transfusion. She also suffered damage internally due to the bullets." "Cut the technical stuff, doc." Yakko said. "Is she gonna live?" "I won't promise you anything." The surgeon retorted. "Come back tomorrow and we'll see for sure." We left the hospital and headed back to the magic space to figure out what we should do next.

Back at our magic space home, the Warners looked around and Yakko whistled and said, "Nice place, ya found here." Something about that didn't quite fall on my ears right and I just gave Yakko dirty look. Wakko opened up the refrigerator and smiled with glee. "This fridge is fully stocked!" he stated then began stuffing his face wildly. "**Was** fully stocked." Yakko retorted. "I wouldn't be so sure." I snidely responded to Yakko's snap comment. Yakko first watched as the room began to clean up the mess made by Wakko, then opened up the refrigerator again, inside it had all the trimmings for a ham and turkey sandwich. Yakko stared at it for a moment, closed the refrigerator door, and opened it up again. This time there was some lasagna, when he did it again, there was a large pot of chicken noodle soup, then fried chicken and mashed potatoes. He then turned to me with a sarcastic look on his face and said, "I could do this all day." Dot came up to her brother, smacked his hand off of the refrigerator door handle and said, "That'll be enough of that." Then she opened up the door, reached in and pulled out a banana split, walked over and searched for a spoon and then began to enjoy her treat. "I wonder if it can make an entire candy shop." Wakko said as he opened the door again, this time there was nothing. Wakko, slightly disappointed, closed the fridge slowly. "It doesn't work like that." I said to him. "Each space only produces the thing you want as long as it is where it belongs, dry foods in the cupboards, perishables in the refrigerator, and so-forth." I said to him. The two brothers looked at me silently for a while, turned toward each other and said, "Oh" while elongating the word up to four seconds long. Yakko then noticed the TV, "Oh cool, magic TV! Does this thing get cable?" he said, and then he snatched the remote, plopped on to the couch, and began channel surfing to find any good shows. Wakko plopped onto the couch beside him. Apparently it does get cable.

Dot finished her banana split, placed the dish in the sink, and watched as it was magically cleaned. "Wow, Vuloc sure knew his spells." She responded after a short while of being entertained. That kind of gave me an idea. If Ace could re-learn those healing spells, perhaps we could save Mira. "Hey Dot, can you help me with something?" I asked her. "Sure, what is it?" she responded. "First, I need help putting the Sage's Journals back on the shelf." She didn't respond, instead she lowered her eyebrows, stomped over to Wakko, pointed at his gag-bag and said to him, "You need to put those books back." Wakko, looked at his sister for a short time, pulled his gag-bag over to his side, reached in and pulled out all of the journals in a single tall stack, handed the stack to his sister and said, "Have fun" while waving 'good bye' to her. She looked at her brother with an angry face and retorted, "Thank you 'mister helpful", then followed me upstairs with journals in tow. The boys continued to watch TV.

It took us all but two minutes to put the books back on the shelf. "Is there anything else you needed me for?" Dot asked. "Yah, I need to see if Vuloc kept any of his spell books or scrolls. "What are we looking for?" Dot responded to my request. "Healing spells." I said to her. "Well I guess it's better than watching TV all day." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. She reached as high as she could and plucked a hard-bound book with a red cover and gold trim on the corners and the top and bottom of the spine off of the shelf. She began to read the title, "The Art of Spells" she read. She showed the book to me and said, "Could this be what you were looking for?" I looked at the book and I had no idea how Dot could read the lettering. It looked like a cross between Japanese writing and J.R.R. Tolken's elvish writing. "Uh, I think so." I said with plenty of confusion on my face and in my voice. Dot looked back at the book and then at me. "What, you can't read this?" she said. "No, I can't. It's not even in English." I told her. She looked at the book again and said, "Looks like English to me." She then opened up the book and began to read the table of contents. "Let's see, cleaning spells, fog spells, gag/prank spells (I might want to look into that one). Here it is, healing spells. You want Ace to study these and learn them right?" Dot said after locating the page of the healing spells. I just nodded at her, astounded at the fact that she can read an alien language. "Fine!" she sighed, rolling her eyes at the thought of teaching someone. "Let's get this over with." She really was not looking forward to this task. We went downstairs and found that Yakko, Wakko, Runt, and Ace were watching various cartoons, and really laughing it up. Dot walked up to Ace and whispered something in his ear, Ace then followed Dot back upstairs, where it was quieter. Dot explained the situation to Ace and he agreed to learn the healing spells with his usual little salute.

Two hours later, Ace memorized the methods and words for a simple healing spell. "Kat Vastros" were the words he learned and this was enough to heal minor wounds apparently. Two more hours later, and he had memorized a more advanced healing spell called "Kat Du Vastros", which heals more serious wounds. They began to study the next spell when Dot and Ace both yawned. Dot then looked at her watch and it read 11:34 pm. She walked downstairs to check on the boys, who were apparently fast asleep already. She made her way to Yakko, slipped the remote from his hands, pushed the power button to turn the TV off and walked back upstairs to see both Ace and I asleep. She yawned deeply, swayed as she walked toward the bed, plopped down onto the bed face first and fell right to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5  The Genesis Project

**Chapter 5**** – The Genesis Project**

Many restless dreams danced in my head that night. Dreams of having everything I ever wanted, and having it ripped out from under me. They all ended the same way though, with everyone I ever knew turned to stone, and Dr. Ragnarok leering over me and laughing maniacally. Waking up with a start, I gasped for air and looked around the room. Noticing that everyone was still alive and not statues, I calmed down a bit and tried to go back to sleep. Two hours later Dot and Ace woke up from their sleep, Dot stretched and walked downstairs groggy. Ace did the same thing, stretched and came over to me, "Mom, mom are you awake?" he said. "Well, if I wasn't before, I am now." I sarcastically responded. He just slightly giggled and pushed me to my feet with his nose. It actually kind of tickled and I let out a small giggle myself.

Once down stairs, I saw the Warners eating a bowl of cereal each and Wakko having a super tall stack of pancakes to his left. Dot finished her cereal first, walked over, placed the bowl in the sink, and said, "I'm gonna go and take a shower." She then went down stairs and disappeared for about 20 minutes as we heard the shower water running. Wakko quickly finished his meal, jumped off of his stool at the "island" and dashed down stairs, obviously to pull a morning prank on Dot. We heard a flushing noise from down stairs, and Dot screamed and yelled, "WAKKO! I'M GONNA HURT YOU!" and he ran back upstairs as fast as he could. He began to laugh uncontrollably when Dot stomped upstairs in a pink towel and towel wrap, looked around for a little while and located Wakko's gag-bag. She carried the bag over to where Wakko was laughing (still), lifted it above her head, passed it over Wakko and he disappeared into it. She then tied the opening of the bag in a knot, walked over to the trash receptacle, and dropped the gag-bag in. She then stomped back downstairs. Yakko leaned over the trash receptacle, reached in, and grabbed the gag-bag. He then, untied the bag, looked into the opening and said, "And what did we learn?" Wakko's voice could be heard echoing from inside the bag, "Always keep your gag-bag on you when pulling morning pranks." Yakko simply responded, "Good", then re-tied the knot, and dropped the bag back into the receptacle.

"Oh, kay?" Ace said, "And what are the plans for today?" "Uuuuuuuuh..." Before Yakko could answer, we heard a knocking on the inside of the refrigerator door. Yakko walked over and opened it and there was Wakko, stuffing his face full of magic food, "I love this refrigerator!" he said. "Get out of there." Yakko retorted, Wakko then looked at his brother with a pout, so Yakko reached in and yanked his little brother out of the fridge and dropped him in his feet. Wakko, looking disappointed, solemnly walked away from the refrigerator and grabbed his gag-bag from the trash can. Yakko then returned to the original conversation, "Today's agenda consists of **you** healing the pretty lady in the hospital and us finding out what the heck is going on." He said as he pointed as Ace. "That's a good question, when we were escaping, I heard Dr. Ragnarok, say something about 'the Genesis Project'." I said remembering yesterday. "What in the world is a 'Genesis Project'?" Wakko asked. "I'm not certain, only Mira knows for sure. She said that the project was canceled months ago" was my answer. At this time, Dot had come back upstairs dressed and cleaned. She glared at Wakko, and he just grinned back at her and hid his gag-bag behind his back. "I'm still gonna hurt you." She threatened, and Wakko dashed away and hid behind Yakko's legs. "I suggest we get moving" I said. Everyone nodded and we made our way to the hospital. "I feel like we forgot something" I said to myself as we walked away from the magic space. And sure enough, Runt finally woke up from in front of the couch. He looked around and said, "Where did everybody go?"

We arrived at the hospital, considering that they don't exactly allow "pets" in the rooms with the patients, Wakko hid us inside his gag-bag in order to get us passed the front desk. (Don't ask what it was like in there, you **really** don't want to know.) Once in Mira's room, we were let out of the bag and Ace went right to work. He placed one paw on the unconscious Mira, closed his eyes, concentrated, and said, "Kat Du Vastros". The star mark on his forehead began to glow and so did Mira's body. After around thirty seconds of that, the glowing faded, and Mira began to slowly open her eyes. She slowly sat up in her bed, removed the oxygen mask from her mouth and nose and groaned. Wakko quickly placed Ace and I back into the gag-bag, and Dot called out to the nurse, "She's awake. Come quickly!" Two nurses entered the room nearly four seconds after Dot had called out and began to check her for the injuries. "This is remarkable!" one of them said during the check up, "She is completely healed of her injuries. Not even any scars!" During the check up, Yakko and Wakko finally noticed how beautiful Mira actually was. They stiffened up and said in unison, "Helloooooo nurse." However, before they could jump into Mira's arms, Dot grabbed the both of them and stuffed them inside the gag-bag with us. "Boys, go fig" she said, "So, do you think she can go home?" "We should get the doctor in here before we make any conclusive decisions" one of the nurses said. The other one left to go and fetch the doctor in charge of Mira's health.

Five minutes later, the doctor came in to check on his patient. He was of average height, medium build, had bright blond hair he kept slicked back, and was considered very handsome for a human. Upon seeing the doctor, Dot's eyes bulged out and she said, "Hellooooo nurse!" and before **she** was able to jump into the doctor's arms, Yakko's arm reached out of the gag-bag, grabbed Dot by the shoulder, and pulled her inside. The doctor and Mira just stood there with a confused looks on their faces. After, the initial check up, the doctor said, "Well, you're remarkably healthy for being shot up just yesterday. I guess you are free to go." Mira, still confused asked, "How did I even get here?" The doctor just looked at Mira and said, "Look in the bag." Then he walked out of the room. The nurses removed all of Mira's IV's and disconnected her from the hospital devices used to monitor vital signs. Mira then changed into her clean clothes and finally looked inside the gag-bag, and out jumped all three Warners. They were about to break into song when I finally had enough, crawled out of that blasted bag, and jumped in front of them, "Cut the comedy for now, we need to find out all we can about the 'Genesis Project'." The Warners then stopped, and thought about it for a while, and then decided it would be the best course of action to bring her to the magic space. Wakko grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and stuffed me back into the gag-bag, and walked out with the rest of his siblings and Mira.

As we approached the opening of the magic space, we came into view wearing respirators Wakko had pulled from his gag-bag to help us survive the sewer's stench. Ace placed his paw on the wall and the bricks began to shift and move aside revealing the magic space on the other side. We walked through, and it closed behind Mira who was fascinated at the entire concept. "How is this even possible?" she asked looking around at everything. "Magic lady. It's all alien magic" Dot retorted to her. "This is incredible" Mira said in awe, continuing to look around. Suddenly, her stomach growled and she asked Dot, "Excuse me, I don't want to be rude or anything, but is there anything here I can eat?" Dot simply said, "Everything here has a spell on it, just open the refrigerator." Mira walked over to the refrigerator and saw everything she was hungry for. She spent some time preparing a large chicken Cesar salad, and she ate happily. After lunch, it was time to ask Mira about the project. I had Dot ask the questions, since it was clear that all Mira could hear from me was "meow". "We want to know what this 'Genesis Project' is all about." Mira looked at Dot like she was psychic. "How did you know about the Genesis Project? The only one in this group that would know anything about its existence here is Rita." she said. Dot just stared at her. "Didn't you watch cartoons when you were young?" she asked in slight confusion. "Yes...kind of." Mira responded. "Well..." Dot started. Then Yakko and Wakko came in and introduced themselves. "We're the Warner Brothers!" they said together, then Dot added, "And the Warner Sister!" Mira though for a while, then something clicked back on that had been forgotten for a long time. "Oh, I know you guys! My little brother used to watch you on television some years ago."

Mira giggled slightly and introduced herself. "I am Doctor Mira Cynthia Lambeous." She said. "So how do you know Rita?" she then asked. "Rita used to work with us. She and Runt use to have their own cartoon skits." Dot said. "Runt?" Mira asked confused. Suddenly Runt ran up behind Mira and barked happily, scaring the daylights out of her. "Huh, a dog? Talk about a mismatch." Mira then sarcastically added. "Don't remind me." I thought to myself. "Anyway", Dot interrupted, "About the Genesis Project?" Mira's tone of voice suddenly got dismal and she sounded slightly disturbed, "The Genesis Project was developed by Dr. Thomas Ragnarok around 10 years ago, his theory was that mankind could reach a greater potential than what we have already achieved. To prove his theory, he began experimenting on his fellow man, humans that volunteered for his experiments without full knowledge of what he was going to do to them. His experiments turned them into monsters, misshapen and wild. When our superiors in the military found out of his distasteful experiments, they shut him down. He sought out other means of getting funding for his experiments and eventually stumbled upon an alien spacecraft. Confronting the alien creature inside, he fought for his life against its powerful magic. He survived and the alien fled from the scene. He never did find it again, but he did manage to get a sample of the alien's blood. Only after analyzing it did he realize that there was a more powerful race of creatures out there in the universe. His obsession changed from mutating humans to finding as many of these creatures as he could. His plan was to collect the DNA of the most powerful of these creatures and create a serum that granted the average human the same powers as those creatures. He believes it to be the only way we humans can ever live in peace from potential invaders. He was so obsessed with his new 'Genesis Project' he had us all working on it without any direct orders or explanations." Her story ended and we all were quite shocked as to the level of insanity Dr. Ragnarok had reached. "Wow, he's crazier than we are." Said Wakko. "Uuuuuuuuuu, I don't know, it just doesn't sound believable to me." Yakko retorted. "And neither does the 'Blood Star Incident'!" replied Dot with a small amount of annoyance at her brother. Yakko just blushed and smiled at Dot.


	6. Chapter 6  The Door to Anywhere

**Chapter 6**** – The Door to Anywhere**

After hearing Mira's story, we figured that it was safe to assume that our troubles weren't over yet. Ragnarok had to be stopped, and we were the only ones who knew what was going on. Reluctantly, it was up to Dot to teach Ace as many spells as she could. "Why am I the only one who can read these books?" she shouted in frustration. She then grabbed the red book off of the shelf and looked through the table of contents. "The 'door to anywhere' spell?" she read out loud. Searching for the spell she began to read, and half way through its explanation, she paused and gave a gleeful grin. "Check this out guys. By using this spell, we can emerge from any door we connect the magic space to." Dot finally blurted out. "What does that mean?" Wakko asked with slight confusion. "I think it means that we can exit the magic space by magically linking it to another door within the spell caster's thoughts. We won't have to go through the sewers all the time." Dot said to her confused brother. "Uuuuuuuuhh, how will we get back?" Yakko asked. Dot went back to reading the large book, "As long as we pass through the connected doorway within six hours, and continue to remember the connected pathways, we can pass back and forth between them freely." She then added. "Yakko, looking a bit nervous about using magic to get from place to place, simply couldn't find the words to express it. "Uuuuuuuuhh," he began. "We pop out of nowhere all the time anyway, what makes you so hesitant about this?" Dot retorted to her brother. Yakko, not wanting to seem like a wuss, lowered his eyebrows in frustration and said, "Well, when you put it that way..." It was settled; Dot taught Ace the "door to anywhere" spell and when he had memorized it, the first thing they did was connect it to the water tower. Instead of the bricks sliding and shifting to create the opening, the bricks began to warp and fuse together, ultimately becoming the same size and shape as the large shield shaped door belonging to the water tower, the Warners' home. Wakko reached to one side and slowly pulled the heavy door open, and just as the text of the book said, the sewers were gone and in their place was the inside of the Warner Brothers Water Tower home.

They had acquired all new furnishings since its initial collapse during the Blood Star Incident. The floor in the entry way was actual wood flooring for a few feet, and then changed to carpeting. Along the far wall was a counter top that divided the entry way and living area from the kitchen. Along the back wall, near the counter top, were wood cabinets for the storage of plates and other kitchen ware. To the left of the kitchen area stood a kind of half circular dining booth. There was a circular table with a diner/café bench following the curved wall near it. More off to the right was a built-in wall separating the living and dining area from their bedroom and bathing area. In the sleeping area, rather than their original bunk bed, (Which was destroyed in the collapse) they had acquired three new beds. Yakko's bed was places to the far left of the area. His bed was laid out with a light gray comforter and even lighter gray colored sheets. His pillows were the same color as his sheets and he even had two decorative pillows in the color of his comforter. Wakko's bed had a light blue and white checkered comforter and slightly darker blue sheets with two pillows of the same color. Then there was Dot's bed. Her bed beheld a vibrant pink comforter and bright pink sheets with matching pillows. Also she had on her bed around ten or more decorative pillows ranging in various sizes and shades of pink. Beyond Dot's bed stood another built-in wall and door indicating that there was the bathing area. In that bathing area, was simply a porcelain toilet, a sink with a cabinet above it and a shower stall in the far corner with a curtain for privacy.

"It works!" I gasped. "Incredible!" Mira exclaimed. "Phaboo!" said Wakko. "So, how do we go outside?" Yakko asked. It occurred to me that we might have to break the link to use the large door to use it for another purpose. "Well, we'd have to break the link first." Dot said, proving my theory. So, instead of walking through and trying to figure out what to do from there, Wakko closed the large door and Ace repeated the spell. This time, the bricks melted and fused into a normal human door with a door knob. Yakko turned the knob and opened the door and revealed the movie lot. We walked outside and noticed that Ace had linked the door to Dr. Scratchansniff's main office. "Good thinking Ace." Dot said. Her voice was encouraging and she patted him on top of his head. Ace simply giggled.

Suddenly, we all heard the sound of a whistle blowing in the distance. The Warners immediately recognized that sound, they looked in the direction it came from and there was Ralph (right on cue), he was running toward our little group and the Warners yelled, "Yikes!" and began to run away. Mira stopped them and winked. They hid behind her instead. Ralph approached and said, "Dah, uh, step aside Miss, these kidses needs to goes back into the water tower." Mira simply leaned over to the Warners and said, "Let me handle this." Then she turned to Ralph and said to him, "Excuse me sir, my name is Dr. Mira Lambeous. I've come in regards to the Warners health." "Duh, youse did?" Ralph responded. "Yes, since they were being locked away, I was assigned to monitor their adjustments during solitude." She said with a perfect straight face. Ralph just scratched his head, "Dah, oh kay, but they stills need to goes back ins the tower." He finally responded. "Let me treat them for today. If they cause too much damage, I'll take responsibility." Mira said. "Dah, oh kay." Ralph easily bought it, hook-line-sinker, and headed back for his guard booth. "That was awesome!" Dot exclaimed, "You fooled Ralph!" "Not as if that's exactly hard to do." Yakko retorted. "Would you rather I let him chase you back into the tower?" Mira responded to Yakko's rudeness. Yakko simply looked at Mira, a little sheepish. "First things first, I gotta go pay off that medical bill." Mira added.

After going back to the hospital (and prying Dot off of the doctor and Yakko and Wakko off of the nurses), Mira treated us all to a meal, provided that the Warners stayed on their best behavior. Apparently, being a government scientist has its perks, namely a large bank account. Mira had more money than any of us even dreamed. She paid off a huge hospital fee and still had enough cash to take us to a nice out-door restaurant. Mira herself decided to have another salad. Wakko tried to order one of everything on the menu, but Mira limited him to thirty dollars for his meal. Yakko ordered a sirloin steak (medium rare) and fries on the side. Dot decided on the same salad as Mira, (it actually looked pretty appetizing) Mira also ordered some fish for Ace and I, and gave Runt a sirloin close to Yakko's. (I can't exactly remember the name of the restaurant, but the food was decently good.)

After three hours of just doing "stuff", Mira brought the Warners back to the water tower, and bid them "good night". "We will connect the door to the tower tomorrow and then we'll start our investigation for Ragnarok." She said. The Warners simply nodded, climbed the tower ladder, opened the large door and walked in to begin their rest. Ralph walked up from behind Mira and said, "Duh, how... how did youse do that?" "Mira simply said, "It's a talent." Then she brought the rest of us back to Dr. Scratchansniff's office and we walked through and back into the magic space. There we all decided to catch a few zees ourselves.


	7. Chapter 7  Failure

**Chapter 7**** – Failure**

I awoke the next morning to a delicious smell in the air. I followed my nose down stairs to find Mira cooking eggs and sausage on the stove, (obviously taken from the magic fridge) as well she cooked some mushrooms and jalapeno skins into the eggs. Ace and Runt were already eating their meals, which were the same thing as Mira's meal. I found some scrambled eggs in a bowl for me as well. I came down the stairs, smelled it and began eating the eggs. They were delightfully tasty. Most people think that the jalapeño is naturally hot all over, but that is a misnomer. The jalapeño, as well as most other hot peppers, get there hot spicy flavor from there seeds. Since Mira had scooped the seeds out of the jalapeño husks, all she actually was able to put in, were the skins and it added a delightful tangy/zesty flavor to the eggs that complimented the mushrooms and sausage.

After eating my delicious meal, I followed Mira as she took a mug full of coffee, walked over to the computer and turned it on. She sat there watching as it powered up, she lifted the coffee to her lips and drank then shifted her eye to look at me out of its corner. She placed the mug down close to the computer and leaned over to pick me up and place me on her lap. "You probably want to know what I'm doing." She said to me. "I'm doing research. Dr. Ragnarok is still obsessed with the Genesis Project, and from what I got from reading Ace's journal some more, Ragnarok has acquired the one thing to complete his experiments." "That's right, during his struggle with Runt, Ragnarok drew blood from Ace." I remembered. "His experiments require human subjects to perform, right?" she asked me, as if she would understand my answers anyway. "I'll just do some research on the most recent missing persons cases that occurred yesterday, and do what I can to triangulate his general position." She then added. The way she said it, it sounded like it would be a cinch.

Not so... it took her approximately three weeks to accurately triangulate his coordinates. By then Ace had learned various attack spells and mastered defensive and healing spells. The Warners had come and gone so often that they had become regular baby sitters for Ace while we needed to separate for any reason. (There were five instances that I can recall that ace was baby sat by either Slappy Squirrel or by Dr. Scratchansniff, but that's another story.)

When Mira finally found Ragnarok's position, it astounded all of us. He was right under our noses. Apparently he had a hidden lab at the Warner's secret solitude spot they called the "water front". (And thus the mysterious spring that created the creek.) "I got washed away by a slues pipe?" Dot asked in disgust. However, when Mira examined the water, she came to the conclusion that it was, in fact, clean water. That wasn't the point though.

Mira peeked behind the small waterfall for any cliché waterfall entrances, no such luck. Despite nearly falling in the creek twice, there wasn't anything there that even resembled an opening. All of us split up to search the area for an entrance of any kind. We searched for hours until we heard the ground begin to tremor. It was soft at first, then as the seconds passed by, the shaking got more and more violent until the rock wall behind the little waterfall burst outward in a heap of large boulders and water sprays. As all of the rocks and water was flying outward, Mira noticed a human figure burst out with all of the debris. All of the boulders lands around and in the creak, the bursting water rained back down to the surface, and the human figure landed on one of the largest boulders in site. The human was of huge build, his muscles were uncannily big, his flaming red hair looked slicked back, but at the same time it spiked up and backward, as well as his thick flaming red eyebrows. His gray eyes simply stared at Mira and Ace, nearly piercing their souls. He was clean shaven and, even though his skin was kind of pale, he simply looked quite fetching for a human. Dot was about to say "Heloooooo nurse" and jump into his awaiting arms until Mira exclaimed, "Doctor Ragnarok?" Dot stopped before she literally jumped into danger. "WHAT?" we all exclaimed at the same time. His visage had changed so drastically from the time we last saw him. "What happened to him?" Dot asked. "He used **himself** for his experiments. He **is** the Genesis Project." Mira deduced. Ace got into a defensive position to ready himself to protect us, when Ragnarok turned and spoke, "Mira, how have you been? What do you think? Now **I** can cleanse the universe of these abominations." Mira was in a state of shock, I doubt she could barely think, let alone talk. Ragnarok tilted his head slightly away from her and glared at Ace from the corner of his eye. "You, you little piece of filth, will be the first of your kind to suffer my vengeance." "What do you mean 'vengeance'?" Yakko asked for Mira. "The first time I saw a creature with the powers like that blasted kitten's, I wanted to bring it in for examination only it escaped from me and ran away like a coward. Normally that wouldn't faze me, but as I approached the alien's ship, it vaporized itself and nearly vaporized me in the process. Not only that but, when I got back to the laboratory, I told of my experience, all of my comrades laughed at me cause I had no proof of the alien's existence. That alien made a fool out of me. And no one makes a fool of me."

"You went through all of **this** for the sake of your **ego**?" Yakko yelled, extremely disgusted at Ragnarok's explanation. "At first," Ragnarok responded, "However, once I acquired the means to exact my revenge, I found the power I received from it rather... intoxicating." Ace was getting more and more furious as Ragnarok spoke. His eyes and star mark began to glow brightly and he began to breathe heavily with rage. This time rather than speak words to cast a spell, lightning sprang from his glowing star mark and arced toward Ragnarok. As the lightning reached near Ragnarok, the insane human stretched his arm forward, aiming his palm at Ace. The lightning arc bent inward and struck the palm of the arm that was aimed at Ace. The lightning continued to strike Ragnarok's palm for a while until Ace stopped the spell. After the spell had stopped, we all could see a sparking ball of lightning hovering in front of Ragnarok's hand. Apparently, he was able to absorb the spells energy and gather it in front of his hand. It was a sight to see; Ragnarok had duplicated Ace's power, however Ragnarok had more control of it than Ace ever did. When Ace entered "sage mode" there was no control, almost as if he became someone else entirely. Ragnarok however, had figured out how to wield the enormous power and maintain control of his own mind and body.

"At first I sought out to reveal mankind's evolutionary potential, but now I realize **I alone should have this potential**!" he exclaimed. And with that, he added energy to the lightning ball in front of his hand and released it in a lightning bolt at Ace. With no control over himself in the way he was now, Ace didn't even try to dodge the spell. It struck him dead on, and he received a shocking experience from it. Ace fell to the ground nearly unconscious and smoldering slightly. The kid was a lot more resilient than any of us expected. Ace quickly regained consciousness; however he still was in his "sage mode". The same ball of light that surrounded him when he came to rescue me from Ragnarok's laboratory had surrounded him again and he began to levitate off of the ground. "Perfect." Ragnarok said to himself and surrounded himself in a crimson sphere of light. Then they both lifted themselves high into the air and began to throw all kinds of different attack spells at each other.

Ace quickly lifted himself into the air to take the fight away from the ground and keep his friends and family as safe as possible. Ragnarok followed him approximately 230 feet above the canopy of the trees. Ace curled into a fur ball and then launched a large beam of light at the crazy scientist, and he quickly placed his hands in front of him and a shield of air blocked the light and directed it towards the ground. The beam struck around 20 yards from our location and all trees and creatures that were caught in the resulting explosion simply vanished. There was nothing left of their existence other than scorch marks and a large crater covering the vicinity. "Uuuuuuhhh, I really don't think this is the safest place to be." Yakko said. He began to walk away until he smacked into air a few feet away. "What the..." he exclaimed as he instinctively placed his hands on his nose. When he realized he wasn't actually hurt, he moved his hands toward the mysterious force that blocked his way. His felt a solid wall in front of him, but he couldn't see anything. He allowed his hands to feel the invisible wall all the way around. Apparently it surrounded us from all sides and even curved into a dome shape around 10 yards wide and 16 feet high.

"Still protecting your family, eh? How cute." Ragnarok said to ace, who obviously couldn't hear him, due to him not being in control of himself in the first place. Ragnarok then held his left palm upright and fire began to circle in a spherical formation, the flame began to grow larger and larger until it was the size of a basket ball, then he threw it at Ace as hard as he could. (And judging by those muscles, it was a pretty hard throw.) Ace allowed the flaming ball to get within inches of himself then simply vanished into thin air. The fire ball continued on its path and detonated over the horizon. Ace then reappeared behind Ragnarok's back and launched spears of light at the fiend. Rather than striking Ragnarok in the back and ending the fight, Ragnarok's crimson sphere of light intensified and burst outward. None of us could see what happened next, but when we opened our eyes again, Ace was completely unconscious and falling from the sky. Yakko and I looked on with Yakko still pressing against the invisible wall until the feeling of said wall simply vanished and Yakko tumbled forward and onto his face. Dot quickly got an idea and jumped into Yakko's pocket, popped out of Ragnarok's pocket and dove toward the ground after Ace. In mid air, she caught him and turned her body toward the ground to break Ace's fall. Runt, instinctively grabbed Wakko's gag-bag and ran off with it toward the falling duo. Yakko quickly stood to his feet and followed Runt, as well did the rest of us. Yakko and Runt each held the edge of the gag-bag, Yakko quickly reached in and searched for something soft for the two to land on. He found around 6 mattresses and he stacked them one on top of the other, and then they backed away slowly. Dot and Ace both struck the mattresses with such force that four of them were destroyed upon impact and the remaining two were buried in the resulting crater. When the dust had finally settled, we could finally see Dot carrying Ace toward us, she was battered, bruised, and walking with a slight limp, but she seemed to be ok.

We could hear Ragnarok screaming at the recent turn of events, as we all looked up at him still hovering in the sky, he stopped yelling and turned to glare at our little group with even more insanity than ever. He suddenly, darted toward us at speeds only seen by Dot, while she was transformed during the Blood Star Incident, obviously intent on destroying us all in a single swoop. We all were in a state of complete shock and panic until I remembered the words Ace used to transport us from place to place. "**Tes Macrinomb!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The image of our safe magic space home appeared clearly in my mind as I shut my eyes hoping that it would work for me as well as it worked for Ace. Suddenly, our little motley crew was engulfed by shining, silver light that reached to the heavens. As it came closer to Ragnarok, he stopped his decent, thinking that it was some sort of attack spell, he avoided it completely. We were transported inside the magic space, where we were safe for now.


	8. Chapter 8  Sanctuary

**Chapter 8**** – Sanctuary**

I have no idea what happened after we were transported back to the magic space, I suddenly felt weak and feinted after using the spell. I don't even know how long I was out for, but I awoke to find myself curled up on the bed of the sleeping room in the magic space, still groggy and weak, I shifted myself from my left side to my right with a great amount of effort. There I saw Ace laying a couple of inches away from me, with his back towards me. I could tell that he was alive because I could clearly see his rib cage rising and falling. However, I feared that he was badly hurt in his fight with Ragnarok. I decided to meow to try to get someone's attention, but the sound that came from my mouth was weak at best, and it was apparent that no one was going to hear me. It wasn't long until I saw Mira enter the sleeping room to come and check up on Ace and I. I flipped my tail slightly to let her know that I was awake and she came over and checked up on me to see if I was well enough to move.

"Yakko, come quick! Rita's awake!" Mira shouted. In a few seconds, Yakko rushed upstairs in a doctor's outfit and slid to a halt. "What's the patient's condition?" he asked holding up his hands that were covered by rubber gloves and wiggling his fingers as if he was the head of surgery. I kind of freaked out a little, but didn't have a whole lot of strength to move, let alone run away from him. Mira reached over and yanked the round mirror-thing off of his head and glared at him kind of mean-like. Yakko gave her a slight embarrassed laugh, and put away the doctor's uniform. Mira gently picked me up and cradled me in her arms so as not to hurt me. The whole time she picked me up, all I did was stare as Ace to see if he was alright. When Mira noticed this, she said to me, "Don't worry about Ace, he'll be just fine." I was relieved to hear those words and finally relaxed.

Mira brought me down stairs to see everybody else, when we got down the stairs I saw Wakko wrapping bandages around Dot's injuries on her head, arms and right leg, Runt noticed Mira with me in her arms and rushed over and asked, "Hey Rita, are you oh kay?" In a small shaky voice I replied to him, "I'll be just fine Runt. You don't need to worry about me. I'm just tired is all." I think it reassured him to know that I was alright, because I could see him crack that silly, goofy smile of his. With everything that has happened so far, it was nice to see Runt smile now.

"We never got to thank you properly for transporting us back here before we all were killed." Dot said while Wakko was still re-bandaging her injuries. "Yah, how'd you do that anyway?" Wakko replied. He took his concentration away from Dot while he said that and accidentally tweaked one of her injuries. "Eyouch!" she hollered. Wakko turned back to his sister and gave her a sheepish look for agitating one of her injuries. "Sorry!" he said. Dot just continued to glare at her brother for a short time then turned back to Mira, "How is she?" Mira simply replied, "She is still weak, but I think she'll be strong enough to move around by this afternoon." "Took her three days..." Dot retorted. "I was out for three days?" I asked myself out loud. Then Runt answered me, "Definitely, definitely three days. Are you hungry, I know I'm hungry? Yah, definitely hungry." Thank you, Runt, for having a shorter attention span than I. My stomach was growling though. Mira then brought me to the magic fridge and opened it to reveal a can of tuna and a pint of 2% milk. She opened the tuna and placed it on the floor along with me next to it, and I began to eat from it while she made her way to the cupboards to grab a bowl for the milk. It was a simple meal, however I ate happily. Mira left me in the kitchen to finish my meal and walked back upstairs to check on Ace. Moments later she came down with him in her arms like she had me. I was delighted to see the kid up and awake

He looked alright and was smiling up a storm. When she placed him down he was walking alright even like none of this even took a tool on him. "Hey mom." He said solemnly, his bright smile disappearing. "What's a matter kiddo?" I asked him. He seemed slightly depressed. "I lost, didn't I?" he asked finally, lowering his head. "No, you didn't kid. As long as you are breathing, you haven't lost." I reassured him. He perked up his head slightly and cracked his little smile again. "Thanks mom." He replied to my encouragement. Then he walked up to me and rubbed his head into my chest, just underneath my muzzle. We both purred, it seems that I've grown quite attached to this kid in the short time we have known each other and I really was starting to become more like his mother. I thought I would be leery of this kind of thing, but for some reason, this felt right. (Not that I'd admit it out loud.) However, I was getting the feeling that everyone was watching. And when I opened my eyes, lo-and-behold, they were. Dot had her hands cupped together and placed near her left cheek. She had her head slightly tilted and was sighing. Wakko and Yakko looked like they were shoving their hands down their throats and were gagging themselves. Mira was simply smiling at us and Runt was scratching behind his right ear... I straightened up and cleared my throat. "Anyway kid, we need you to learn how to control those immense powers buried deep inside that tiny body of yours. So take your Aunt Dot and see if you can find the book to help you with that." Ace didn't pout, whine, or even complain, nor did he even speak to me to acknowledge the job I just gave him. He simply saluted me and dashed off to Dot and asked her to "help him with something". It has been a while since he had done that, and it was still annoying.

They spent the next three hours looking for the solution to our problem to help Ace master his "sage mode", searching every book in the entire space and still coming up empty. The only thing we could find that even remotely help us was a mysterious e-mail to Mira's account that said, "The key to control lies inside."

"What does that mean?" Yakko asked. Wakko simply shrugged his shoulders, and Dot stood there thinking about it for a while. Remembering some of the riddles that Vuloc told her during the Blood Star Incident she stated, "Maybe it has something to do with his spirit. That is what I needed to do to beat Coluv." "Coluv?" Mira asked. "Obviously I've missed a lot, being confined to a laboratory for the past 4 years." Dot explained experiences during the Blood Star Incident to Mira the best she could recall. And I explained (through Dot's translation) what I had discovered in the Sage's Journals. After listening to our stories, Mira got even more curious as to what those books actually were. "I remember those books saved my life when Rita and I were escaping from the laboratory. They were nearly indestructible. What kind of binding material can deflect bullets?" she asked. Dot just retorted, "Lady, haven't you got the picture yet here? Everything Vuloc used to own has an enchantment on it. He probably wanted to make sure those books couldn't be harmed.

"That's just it," I said to dot, "I don't think Vuloc enchanted the Sage's Journals. They even write themselves." "They what?" Dot replied. "What, what did Rita say?" Mira asked. Dot looked at Mira, still confused as my statement and told Mira, "She said the books write themselves." "They do?" Mira said with her own confusion. Since I still didn't have enough strength to move around too much, I asked Dot, "Look through the Sage's Journals, the last book in the set will be Ace's journal, I guarantee you." Dot walked upstairs and soon came back down with Ace's journal with a dumbfounded look on her face. "I'm confused," she said, "When did Ace write this? It details almost everything he has done so far." Mira got an idea from Dot's statement. "Let me see that, please." She said. Dot gave Mira Ace's journal and Mira flipped through it to the last pages with writing, then she flipped back to the part that described the fight between Ace and Ragnarok.

"As that horrible man continued to rant, I began to hate him more and more. Digging deep inside myself for the strength to keep my family safe I felt something boil up within me. It's hard to describe the feeling in one word. It was fear and ecstasy all wrapped up into one. I felt trapped and free all at the same time. Then, that voice in my head began to speak to me again, 'Give in to your anger, and let it flow through you.' The voice in my head kinda sounded like my own voice but at the same time scared me. He has spoken to me once or twice before, always saying the same things. 'Give in to your anger, let your fear consume you' and stuff like that. Every time I listen to him though, I temporarily lose consciousness and let whoever it is work out my problem for me. Except for that time when my mom was in trouble with those strange men. That time I did everything I could to save my mom before letting the voice in my head do its thing."

"The key to control lies inside!" Dot and Mira exclaimed at the same time then turned to look at Ace. Ace simply cocked his head to the right in slight confusion.


	9. Chapter 9  Spatial Collapse

**Chapter 9**** – Spatial Collapse**

After a little convincing, Ace was willing to go along with Mira's hypothesis. "The next time you hear that voice, you need to be the one to tell **it** what to do rather than just letting it tell you what to do." She said to him. Ace was still a little confused. "How do I tell the voice what to do?" he would ask, "What should I tell it to do?" Mira just said, "You don't necessarily need to boss it around, just don't let **it** boss you around." "Oh." Ace said when Mira cleared up the subject.

And just when we thought we had things figured out, there was a deep rumbling sound outside and the floor of the magic space began to tremble as if there was an earthquake inside the room. Suddenly, the walls began to warp and bow inward. "What's going on?" Mira yelled out. "The space is collapsing!" Dot gasped. "I read about this in the red spell book. We need to get out or we'll be crushed." Or group ran for the entrance and Ace placed his paw on the wall and this time nothing happened. "It's already started." Dot exclaimed in fear. "What?" Mira asked with a twinge of fear also in her voice. "The first thing to collapse in magic space is the doorway." Dot replies shifting from fear to panic. "None of us can get out now. Not even our cartoon methods will work this time." "What do you mean?" Wakko asked. "Yakko, try to use a cartoon quick escape trick." Yakko looked around and quickly located the spoon drawer, opened it and dove in. He immediately was kicked out of the drawer as if an invisible force was keeping him in the collapsing space. Wakko then immediately tried using his gag-bag as a means of quick escape but he received the same result. He was flung out of his gag-bag with an invisible force that tossed him clear back to the couch, which was warping badly due to the spatial collapse.

"We have to get out of here somehow." Mira screamed in panic. I decided to try the transportation spell again to see if it would work. "Tes Macrinomb", I yelled at the top of my lungs. In my head, I envisioned the inside of the Warner Tower clearly and envisioned us there just as I did last time. However, nothing happened this time around. I was helpless once again. Did I not have the strength to cast the spell again, or was it that I simply **couldn't** cast it again? Questions ran through my mind at the speed of light, questions that might never get the chance to be answered. "Runt, why don't you give it a try?" I quickly said to him. "Ok, Rita. I'll try." He replied. Then he closed his eyes concentrated for a few seconds and shouted, "Tuff Macaroni!" "That went well", I said to myself, under my breath. "By the time he gets it right, we'll be 100 years dead."

Suddenly, from upstairs in the sleeping area, came a bright white glow. The glow got brighter and brighter until the Sage's Journals, other than Ace's journal, came floating down the stairs, each surrounded in a ball of white light. The Journals placed themselves in the middle of the room and arranged themselves in a rectangular position with around 1 ½ foot space in between each book. The balls of light expanded until they overlapped each other, then the rest of the space inside the shape of books filled with light and an image began to form inside the light. It wasn't long until Ace and Runt recognized there playing area just 10 minutes walking distance from our collapsing magic space. "It's a doorway! The journals are making a temporary doorway so we can escape." He exclaimed, and then he made a mad dash for the books. "Come on you guys, we don't have a lot of time! Once the space completely collapses we'll lose our chance." "We gotta go Mira!" Dot said to her. "It'll lead us out of here." As soon as Mira heard that, we all ran for the glowing portal. I still had trouble standing so Yakko snatched me up and carried me through the opening.

The other side of the portal looked like a shining oval, (Those of you who have watched the original He-Man would understand this joke.) Rather than running through to the other side, we all dove through and crashed onto the grass. As Mira and Yakko turned back to look through the portal, they watched in horror as the space they were once partially living in, literally imploded in front of their eyes. Wakko turned around to watch the portal opening quickly close and permanently vanish. "Too bad, I liked that magic refrigerator." He stated. "I'm gonna miss the magic TV." Yakko added. Dot and Mira just glared at each other. "Don't look at me, they're your brothers." Mira said to Dot. In frustration Dot turned and simply glared at the backs of her brothers' heads.

"How is it, every time I kill you people, you miraculously survive?" Ragnarok's voice could be heard in the direction that the magic space used to be. We all looked to where the sewer pipe entrance used to be and in its place, there was a pile of rubble and debris, with Ragnarok standing on top of it. Dot seemed to get steamed at him so she stomped up to the mad scientist and said, "If you weren't a crazy mad scientist out to destroy the entire world using your awesome new powers, I'd consider dating you! But since you are, you have no chance with me!" And with that she stomped back to her brothers. Ragnarok simply watched Dot stomp back to her brothers and raised his right eyebrow in slight confusion. "Thanks Dot, that really helped our situation." Yakko retorted sarcastically to her. Dot just stopped and tilted her head to think about her brother's response for a little.

"That's enough fooling around you three. I'm simply here to destroy your friend, the kitten." "This is bad! Ace isn't ready to fight him yet." I said to Runt. "I don't think he has a choice Rita. Definitely, definitely doesn't have a choice." That was what I was afraid of. Still unable to move a whole lot, there wasn't much I could do to help Ace out. Heck, I barely understood how I was able to even cast the tes macrinomb spell in the first place, nor did I understand why I couldn't cast it again. There wasn't much else any of us could do, other than the Warners. Although I highly doubt that they could annoy him out of his new-found obsession, Dot certainly wasn't showing much fear. "Oh, a brave one, eh?" Ragnarok snidely retorted at Dot who was now getting herself ready to fight in Ace's stead. Wakko watched his sister intently, trying to figure out what she was going to try to do. Dot tried to lecture Ragnarok once again when he disappeared from their view. Within seconds, he reappeared in front of Dot, knelt down and buried his fist into her stomach. Moving with the sudden force as if the whole thing was in slow motion, Dot arched forward, her eyes wide from the sudden shock. Durring the punch, saliva burst forth from her mouth, passing by Ragnarok's head, and splattering on the ground. He followed through with his punch until he had extended his arm to full length, and Dot went sprawling backward around 20 feet before she hit the ground and rolled another 10 feet. Yakko and Wakko hurried to their sister's side to aid her however they could.

Dot slowly lifted her body off of the ground, heavily gasping for air and coughing rapidly. Yakko, unable to stand seeing any of his siblings get hurt like that, flared up in anger, and recklessly charged at the deranged psychotic man. Just as Yakko reached where Ragnarok was standing, Ragnarok placed his left pointer finger on Yakko's forehead and a spark of electricity sprang from it and arced onto Yakko's skin. It didn't actually hurt Yakko, however, after that Yakko couldn't seem to move a single muscle. Like a stone statue, he was paralyzed in place, helpless to whatever Ragnarok had planned for him. Luckily for Yakko, Ragnarok simply ignored him and walked on by. Unluckily for Yakko, he was walking straight for Wakko and Dot. As he got closer, Ragnarok raised his arm so his palm was aimed at Dot who was knelt down still trying to breathe. A ball of electricity built up in front of his palm, ready to finally strike down the little Warner sister. When he finally released the ball of electricity into a bolt of lightning headed straight for Dot, suddenly Wakko stepped in front and turned himself toward his sister. As the bolt struck Wakko's back, normally you would watch as the toon would simulate slight electrocution and light up like an x-ray machine, but this time something else happened. The lightning struck Wakko and immediately burnt through his light blue shirt and immense pain surged through Wakko's body. Screaming out in agony, Wakko took the full brunt of the spell, and collapsed when the doctor finally stopped using it. Panic and fear overtook us all. "No." Gasped Mira and I, "Wakko..." Runt said under his breath. Dot, who just witnessed her brother's act of heroism, was taken by grief. Tears welled up and flowed from her eyes and she crawled over to her fallen brother to see if he was alright.


	10. Chapter 10  Last Retribution

**Chapter 10**** – Last Retribution**

Rather than turning toward his intended target, considering that his "distractions" were out of the way, he lifted his arm again to throw another spell at Dot. The lightning built up in front of his palm once again and he released his spell at Dot. Without anyone else to protect her, Dot sat by, holding her unconscious brother in her arms, bracing herself to take the force of the lightning. However, before the spell could reach her, a light blue lightning bolt intercepted its path from Ragnarok's right, my left. The two collided and there was a resulting small explosion from the discharge. Ragnarok turned to see Ace, in his "sage mode" once again, his eyes and star mark glowing brightly.

Inside Ace's head, it seemed like he was floating in outer space, except that it was colored kind of a light mustard yellow rather than black. Inside that space Ace could be seen simply floating in the center. Suddenly Ace's voice echoed from all around, "Hello?" he said. Another voice, that resembled his, only darker in nature, responded, "Do you hate him? Do you hate the person hurting your family and friends?" Ace remembered the things that Ragnarok had done to Dot, Yakko, Wakko, and his home. "Yes... I... think I do... I don't like that he wants to take everything away from me. I... don't know." He said solemnly. The other voice responded, "Then destroy him. The only way to be happy is to destroy. Your power should be all that matters now." "My...power?" Ace now was confused. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to help his family, but he wasn't sure whether or not that he could do that. "You doubt yourself?" the other voice said with slight glee. "Allow me to take control and all will go away." "All will go away?" Ace repeated. "Yes, all." The voice reassured. Ace thought about it, and wanted to let this mysterious voice help him save his family, but he knew that something was wrong with the things he was saying.

Out side of Ace's head, Ace (in sage mode) and Ragnarok went at it again. Each one threw an array of different spells at each other, except Ragnarok was winning the contest. With Ace, unable to fully control his body, he received the brunt of many of Ragnarok's spells and punches. Flying here and there, chasing each other, dodging and countering each others' moves. The fight was truly intense for mere words.

Back inside Ace's head, the voice continued to try and convince Ace to relinquish full control. "It's time for you to relax from all of the fighting, let a professional handle it. You just kick back and watch all your troubles disappear." The voice would say. Ace, still hesitating simply stood there almost about to cry. "Mom, what should I do? I wish you were here." Ace said to himself. "Aw, is the little mama's boy crying?" The mysterious voice began to taunt. Ace opened his eyes in surprise that the voice had said that. "Perhaps you aren't worthy of the sage's powers after all. You can't even save one little boy." And with that Ace looked around for the voice, until an image of Dot clutching her fallen brother in her arms and crying heavily appeared in front of his face. A rain of random spells could be seen striking the ground near them, some getting too close for Ace's comfort. Ace, nearly giving in to panic yelled out, "Mommy" and tightly closed his eyes. Suddenly he remembered the words Mira told him before Ragnarok destroyed our home. "You don't necessarily need to boss it around, just don't let it boss you around."

Ace opened his eyes once again, only this time he seemed more confident. "What do you think you are doing?" the voice asked with a tinge of malice. Before Ace could say anything, a shadowy version of Ace began to form itself from behind him. Ace turned around in surprise and faced his dark counterpart. "I'm tired of listening to you boss me around and pick on me. I get it; you think that power is everything. Well, so does that man who wants to destroy me. My family is more important to me than this stupid power. I'm not gonna let you have control anymore. I'm taking over." And with that, the shadowy figure of Ace began to dissolve into nothing.

Outside, Ace's body burst into a brilliant diamond blue flash of light. When the light faded, Ace was still glowing in that diamond blue color and his eyes and star mark were glowing white rather than light blue. Then he spoke, "Ragnarok, I'm not going to allow you to hurt anyone else anymore. This end's **today**!" Ragnarok, looked almost frightened then regained his composure, "That is very true little demon. It will end today." Ragnarok was about to dash for Ace until he saw Ace simply vanish. Ace reappeared next to Dot, walked over and placed his forehead on Wakko. Wakko's body began to glow diamond blue for a time and then the light faded. After that, Wakko slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm hungry, what's for lunch?" was the first thing he said. Dot overjoyed at seeing that her brother wasn't going to die after all, hugged her brother and cried some more.

Ace then began to levitate off of the ground and hover over to Yakko. He barely touched him when Yakko's body was outlined with a diamond blue glow and he was able to move his body again. "Thanks kiddo." Yakko said to him. Ace simply smiled and floated over towards Mira, Runt and I. He touched his nose to mine and I began to feel my strength rapidly returning to me. The feeling was warm and gentle, like being wrapped up in the softest blanket in the world, fresh out of the dryer. After that, he floated back over to Dot and did the same thing.

Then, finally he floated back up to Ragnarok, who seemed to have been infuriated at the new display of power from the small kitten. "Are you finished?" Ragnarok asked Ace impatiently. "Not yet", Ace said then with a burst of speed, flew off into the distance and stopped 400 yards away. "We'll fight here." He called out. Ragnarok, slightly intrigued, shrugged his shoulders and flew toward Ace, his body still glowing bright crimson. When he stopped, he began to look around. "Trying to keep your friends and family at a safe distance? How noble of you." Ragnarok then said to Ace. "Fine, in that case, once your friends have fallen to my power as well, I'll be sure to burry you all together." And with that, he hurled a rapid barrage of fireballs at the kitten. Ace put up a barrier and reduced the impact of the fireballs. A large cloud of formed as the fireballs exploded upon impact with Ace's shield. Ace then lit up his "ball of light aura" once again sped toward Ragnarok through the smoke. Surprised, Ragnarok hurled lightning bolts at the tiny kitten, however they simply bounced off of his aura and Ace rammed the scientist in the stomach. "That was for Aunt Dot!" Ace yelled as he impacted with Ragnarok's gut. Ace then backed away and circled around. Ragnarok fired around 4 beams of crimson light from his palms at the kitten, all missed and Ace came around and rammed his aura into the right side of Ragnarok's face, "That was for Aunt Mira!" he added.

Circling around once again, Ace came in and used his claw to slash at Ragnarok's chest. Ragnarok moved backward to avoid the strike and Ace launched a small sphere of diamond blue light that immediately collided with the right side of Ragnarok's head. "That was for Uncle Wakko!" Ace called out so Ragnarok could hear him. He threw another sphere of light that contacted with the scientist's stomach again. "That was for Uncle Yakko and my dad!" Ace told Ragnarok as he passed by. Ace sped off fast enough that Ragnarok actually had trouble keeping up with him. Trying to slow him down, the mad doctor flung four more crimson beams at the cat, all missed. When Ace was far enough away he arched back around and separated himself from his aura. The aura sped off around the front of Ragnarok, and he took the bait. Firing a whole array of long distance projectile spells at the thing, he eventually struck it, and an explosion erupted from the collision of the two energies. Ragnarok, waiting to see if he had killed the kitten didn't notice Ace coming in from behind. Ace sped up and rammed Ragnarok in the small of the back as hard as he could. "And, **that **is for my mother!" He then shouted. After that Ace sped toward the ground, and Ragnarok desperate to finally destroy the alien, threw the mother of all fireballs in the same direction Ace was headed. The fireball was about the diameter of a football field, and the resulting explosion was even bigger than anything I have ever seen before. We even took the brunt of the shock wave.

Breathing heavily and sighing in relief, Ragnarok let out a maniacal laugh that folks in Hawaii probably could hear. "It's over!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I've **won**!" Then, as if he felt a strange presence from inside the smoke left from the explosion, he stared in awe as the smoke began to spiral around the center of the crater. When much of the smoke had cleared, Ragnarok could finally see Ace enshrined inside a powerful barrier that had rescued him from the majority of harm. In a fit of rage and fury, Ragnarok thrust his arms high above his head, suddenly the sky began to turn dark crimson, and dark clouds began to spiral inward to a single point. In the center of that point, an enormous crimson sphere of energy began to form. "Perhaps, I'll seize your planet as my own and destroy you along with this one!" Ragnarok yelled. Ace tried to think fast but, before anyone could even make a move, we all noticed Ragnarok's skin turning to something else. He was turning to stone, and fast. The transformation moved along his legs, turning even his tan Dockers into dark gray stone, and up his sides. It was apparent that he had finally noticed this change as well. "What..what's going on here? What's happening to me?" The transformation finally crept up over his face and encased his arms. Once he completely became a statue, the dark clouds dispersed and the sky turned back to blue, the ball of crimson energy even faded away. Without anything keeping the doctor in the air anymore, gravity took effect and he plunged to the earth below, shattering upon impact.


	11. Final Chapter  Reprise

**Final Chapter**** – Reprise**

Three weeks later, much of the repairs to Burbank, California were well underway. The Warners didn't make much easy for the workers, as they continued their usual mischief, stealing tools, moving ladders with worker still on them, etc. As usual though, no one ever got seriously hurt, unless they provoked them into swinging there mallets. Mira actually ended up with the job of keeping the Warners in line, so to speak, as well as she was able to buy a home near Burbank and took us in as her pets. Runt, Ace, and I lived happily and pretty much did as we pleased for a while. No psycho scientists, no strange delusional aliens trying to commit genocide, all was peaceful until, Mira got another mysterious e-mail from an anonymous source, just like in the magic space. This one said, "To the Sage, your journey is not yet over, but only just begun. Your future lies beyond the stars where many have none."

END OF BOOK THREE


End file.
